Let's Mess Up The World!
by TheDarkestMelody
Summary: Harry Potter didn't learn the path to the Hogwarts Express from the Weasleys, it was a rather off girl with a menacing owl and no idea what her name is suppose to be. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meet

Looking around the train station with a bit of despair, one Harry James Potter wished that Hagrid had remembered to mention the way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"What now Hedwig?" She just hooted at him. "Giving you owl treats isn't going to help."

Sighing, the boy wondered what to do, when someone run into him from behind.

"Hi!" A female voice chirped happily.

Feeling her pull ahead, Harry took a moment to readjust himself before turning around.

It _was_ a girl, his age to be exact, with dull brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a two locks that fell to the side of her face. With slight off-colored pale skin, and a red blush that dusted her face freckle covered face, she grinned at him. Her eyes hidden by the glare on her rounded glasses, but he felt them glance over him.

"Hello" He greeted her back.

"Are you lost? Your lookin' like I do when ever I'm walkin' by myself." She asked, her accent suggesting she's from overseas.

"I'm looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"I know where that is."

"You do?" Harry looked pretty hopeful at that omission.

"Sure." Taking a hold of her luggage cart, Harry then noticed she had a very large black owl with glaring yellow eyes, she gestured him to follow. He found led to a pillar and couldn't help but give a questioning stare.

Grinning at him, she tugged her cart and took a step backwards, disappearing before his eyes. Staring after what seemed like hours, he quickly grabbed his cart, ignoring Hedwig's annoyed hoot, and went after her.

* * *

><p>"LOKI!" The God of Mischef grinned as Fate screamed his name in rage, Destiny followed her looking just as mad.<p>

Why are they mad at him? Sure he plucked a girl from another dimension, deaged her, and gave her magic. She wasn't forced to do it, he asked and she accepted with a odd little grin.

He had no influcence over her and her choice to screw up their bitch's horrible angsty excuse for life.


	2. Summon

Harry wasn't sure what to think of his new friend.

She was pretty nice, though she got kinda of scary when the question of her name came up. She hadn't protested to Ron Weasley sitting next to her, his rat though it freaked her out pretty badly.

"What the hell is that thing!" She yelled, plastering herself to the window and looking very scared.

She also helped out Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger when they were looking for Trevor the toad.

"I know this one spell but I'm not sure it'll work." Bringing her wand up, she muttered _'Accio' _and waved it. There was a brief moment of silence and then several screams as the missing toad rocketed down the hall while cartwheeling toward their compartment.

Putting up with Draco Malfoy however, took the cake.

"You know, if someone came into your compartment, insulted your friends, and offered to tell him who to and not to socialize with, would you bother to shake that person's hand?" Malfoy's flushed a little as she spoke. "I'd leave, think of a better way to phrase that in a way he'll listen, and then come back when you thought of it."

She then pushed them out and locked the door.

Yeah, he'd need to observe his female friend before he can describe her better.

And try to get her name too.


	3. Wonder

She wondered if the Hogwarts Castle that was in the Universal would have compared to what she was seeing right now.

She'd have to guess it wouldn't if you saw the real thing firsthand, with the building illuminating the dark night as you drew closer to it. She glanced around, briefly wondering how she managed to screw up the boat order.

Harry, Draco, herself, and Blaise Zabini were in one together, Draco had stolen the spot Ron was going to sit in and Blaise slipped in to take the other one when he was arguing.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sally-Anne Perks were in the one beside them, how exactly she even knew that was Sally-Anne looked like was a mystery to her though.


	4. Convince

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry felt his heart lift the second he heard those words, pulling off the hat and jogging toward the table that howled with cheers. When he settled in at his new house, he lifted his eyes and looked at the four people left.

She seemed to be calm, while Ron had turned a pale green in his nervousness.

"Reeves, Cassidy!"

"What a normal name." Harry mumbled, watching her move forward and placed the hat on her head.

Cassidy sat there for a long time, longer then anyone had so far. Harry suddenly had a vision of the hat declaring her as un-magical and being shipped home. Harry crossed his fingers under the table.

* * *

><p><em>"No."<em>

**_"Yes."_**

Cassidy found herself in a back and forth with the ancient hat.

_"I refuse to be in Slytherin."_

**_"I'm the Sorting Hat and I say Slytheirn."_**

_"I'm a chick with wand and knowledge of how to cast fire, and I say Gryffindor."_

_"..."_

**_"Well?"_**

_"..._Gryffindor."


	5. Snap

Harry found the whispers of the other students to be flattering, but felt nervous from the attention. Ron found them to be amazing, but was envious of Harry's popularity.

Cassidy, however, found them annoying and couldn't stop snapping at the gawking kids.

"It's a freaking scar! It's isn't going to change or do something epic! So will you all just go away!" She shouted, the students just staring blankly at her while Ron and Harry just shook their heads.


	6. Spells

"So when do we learn to cast Magic Missle?"

Professor Flickwick blinked, confused by the question asked, while Hermione gave the bespectacled girl a look.

"No? What about Flare?"

More blank staring and more looks.

"Divine Shield?"

"No Miss Reeves, we don't teach any spells of those names in this class."

"Awww." Cassidy slumped forward, while Hermione buried her head in her book, hiding the amused look on her face.


	7. Chemistry

"Miss Reeves, **what** are you doing?"

Looking up(and wearing an apron, goggles, and rubber gloves) Cassidy blinked innocently at Professor Snape.

"Well this class is just like high school Chemistry right?" She asked, looking down and the simmering concoction. "So we should have protection right?"

Snape stared her down, while Hermione surpressed her laughter with her head ducked under her desk, and she got a parting shot in. "Does this mean you don't want the classroom set I bought you?"

"_Detention_, Miss Reeves." Snape turned around and walked away, but didn't say anything about the gift.


	8. Habits

"Why are you so nice to him?" Ron asked one day, as they left Potions.

"Hmm?" Cassidy, seemed, to glance up from behind her glasses. "Oh, force of habit."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of disbelief, but before they could comment more, Cassidy was already rounding the corner.


	9. Off

"Up." The broom bucked and flew off into the distance.

Everyone stared, then looked at Cassidy.

"I don't know how that happened, so don't look at me."


	10. Costume

"How did they manage this?" Hermione asked, tugging at the bikini she was stuck in while glared at the Weasley twins, who looked sullen in their own outfits.

"You look cute as Yoko though." Cassidy commented, adjusting the viking helmet on her head. "And Ron and Harry look dashing as Sniper and Medic, the twins make good Ren and Sho, Percy looks surprisingly nice as Riddler, Nevile seems to be fine in his Thor costume, and Draco is obviously enjoying Legolas."

"I only know who half the people you mentioned are." Hermione confessed. "Also, who are you suppose to be?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm a female Honeydew." Cassidy heaved a diamond pick axe on her shoulder and grinned. "Diggy diggy hole."


	11. Shoot

Forcing evil and very insane sounding giggles down, Cassidy pointed the flare gun at the back of Qurriel's head.

"Say hello to my little friend, pain!" She whispered and pulled the trigger.


	12. Confess

"Hagrid," Dumbledore started. "I know you love dragons but you know you can't care for one at the school."

Hagrid sniffed, dabbing his eyes with a large pink hanky.

"Don't worry, Norbert will get a good home." The elderly man reassured. "Also, fifty points to Gryffindor for being responsible Miss Reeves."

Cassidy nodded, and gave the three glaring at her a look. "You know full well this was the right thing to do, so glare all you want, it won't change the fact."


	13. Invite

"So do you want to come with me for the holidays?"

Harry turned and regarded Cassidy with wide eyes.

"My family loves company, and I'd hate to leave you here alone. and-" She got cut out as he hugged her.

"That's a yes then." She said, patting the boy awkwardly on the back.


	14. Pitch

Cassidy looked at the harp, which slowly stopped it's drumming, then Fluffy.

"Good thing I got a pitch pipe." She muttered, lifting it up and blowing into it. The beast awoke quickly, so the girl when straight into song.

_"Come to me children and follow my way. Into the world of darkness and magic. With all my power, I'll show you the way. To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions."_

Fluffy quickly began to sleep again, so she carefully made her way, continuing to sing 'Magic Melody' as she did.


	15. Flames

Cassidy glared at the ashes, all that was left of the Devil's Snare.

"That stuff is like a fricking tentacle monster, why that didn't disturb more people is a mystery." She muttered to herself, walking toward the door while rubbing her arms.


	16. Boom

Cassidy looked at the keys, then the brooms, then the door, then her wand.

A muffled explosion could be heard up in the castle.


	17. Pits

Cassidy stared at the chess pieces, then at her wand, then at the pits by the chessboard.

Several more muffled explosions could be heard, though these ones seemed to get much louder as they went on.


	18. Gore

Cassidy didn't even bother to think on this one, instead sticking her arm into the room and firing.

The castle shook slightly, and the room was covered in the remains of the foul creature.


	19. Headshot

Walking into the room, Cassidy didn't jump when the flames come up and ignored the parchment, picking up the smallest bottle instead.

Carefully easing in a dropper, she extracted two drops and placed the bottle back down. Using the first drop, she entered the room and immediately shot the professor in the head.

Ignoring the black mist, that tried to look threatening, she stared into the mirror for a few seconds, before patting her pocket.

She then left the room, only pausing to splash the mist with holy water, which made it almost completely disappear.


	20. Respect

Dumbledore is surprised when Cassidy enters the room.

She looks around, eyes reflecting light awe as she takes the room in. She then goes toward Fawkes, holding up and hand and waiting for the phoenix to give the okay, before petting him gently.

Stepping up to the headmaster's desk, she places the stone down gently.

"While I understand vaguely why you seemed to think this was safe here, it is a school full of children that could be taken hostage until you were to hand it over. I would recommend you bury it someplace and have Mr. Flammel act as the Secret Keeper for it. That way when he and his wife pass on, he will take the locate of it to the grave and it can't be found and used for bad purposes."

Cassidy respectfully dipped her head muttering 'have a good day' before leaving the old man with his thoughts.


	21. Curve

The Headmaster had to take over the DADA class.

He was a very good teacher, of course you'd expect it considering his title, but while teaching he would glance over to were a girl with glaring glasses sat.

She would just sit there with an attentive smile, unseen eyes curved up behind her frames to avoid meeting sparkling blue eyes.


	22. Downer

Griffindor won the House and Quidditch Cup.

It wasn't that big of a surprise, though those sitting at Slytherin's table had a similar expression of shock.

Cassidy wasn't cheering with her classmates, instead she was leaning over a notebook and muttering something about chickens, no one really payed her any mind though.


	23. Review Letter

_Lawl,_

_Hello all my lovely readers, this is Cassidy, writing a note after getting so much mail. You guys sent **so **much that Gilbert, my evil-looking owl, was super pissed off because he had to bring me so many reviews! _

_Anyways, I thanks my first reviewer for my name, I was sure I'd get stuck with a boring one like Mandy Jean or something. _

_Thank you Claire, for thinking I'm so interesting, :D, this is my beaming face, as a emote._

_I'm glad you liked it Black Sea Reaper, sorry my story's pages are short but that makes it so they can get out quicker._

_To Chuu, I MADE YOU LAUGH! WOO! _

_The F.A., SO MANY PAPERS! You are a lovely person for sending so many, I don't think Gilbert agrees though, and I will answer a few of your questions lawl. I know about the castle because, as stated in my first chapter, I made a deal with Loki to change the course of this universe. _

_I don't know if the hat is enchanted to not get killed, but I'm sure it wouldn't like being set of fire regardless. I'm glad that Snape took that set, I couldn't have returned them if he hadn't. _

_Secret, I told them to enchant the door so that every Halloween, anyone that walks in gets a costume. I really liked my costume, Honeydew is such an awesome dwarf._

_I'm a crazy person, and don't ask were I got that flare gun by the by._

_The room I just stuck my hand in and fired had a troll in it, I just used the biggest explosion spell I knew. That deal I made with Loki make my magic very crazy and spells like that get overpowered like a lot._

_I'd re-read that chapter and if you still don't get it, I'll try to answer you in the next letter I do. If I get to one again._

_To lazy person that didn't want to log in, thanks for complimenting my writer._

_Thanks for liking the story so far, hope you continue to like it. _

_From,_

_Cassidy Reeves_


	24. Call

The resounding knock on the door was the first thing Harry heard from up in his new 'room', he preferred prison to be honest.

The sound of Aunt Peutina and Uncle Vernon arguing loudly was the next.

The voices outside his door, that went quiet when he called to them was after that.

The final thing was when two police officers forced open the door, one of them pulling out his phone to call the station while the other checked him over.

* * *

><p>Cassidy watched from a safe distance as the police escorted the Dursley's to the car.<p>

"Huh, they respond fast, I only called yesterday." She muttered, before slipping off and away from the site.


	25. Note

Harry was staying with the Weasleys until permanent arrangement's could be made.

Cassidy wished he could stay with her, but her family, a pleasant surprise that Loki had gifted her with, wouldn't go for it.

"Weasleys will most likely take care of him for now, but best make arrangements now so they afford to take care of another child." She said to herself, slipping out a small notebook and lazily flipping through it.

"Time to drop of a little message at Mister Arthur's desk."


	26. Money

Arthur considered the small note folded in his hand. He could tell immediately it was muggle paper, which made him excited, but who put it there was a mystery to him.

He flipped it open.

_"Riddle me this Mister Weasley, do you know how much money gold is worth in the muggle world? If not, I __recommend__ you find out, it might finally help with your constant money issues."_

Arthur blinked.


	27. Stop

Cassidy couldn't hide a smile when she saw the Weasley's walking toward the platform.

"Mister Weasley took my advice it seems." She said, grinning to herself.

"Now, I just need to do something about Dobby keeping Harry from getting on the train."


	28. Run

Dobby squealed and ran away as a large, and frankly terrifying, black owl shot at him.

Being distracted by running for his life, Dobby didn't get the chance to stop Cassidy from shoving Harry into the hidden passage.

And it wasn't until Dobby remembered he could teleport and did so that Gilbert stopped attacking him.


	29. Weird

Cassidy blinked when someone tugged on her robe.

"Daddy, look at all the Nargles." A dreamy voice called, and the brunette turned and noticed a small blond behind her.

"Amazing." A older looking, but just as short, blond walked over. The small blond, that was female, tugged on Cassidy's robe again.

"And look at this Chara Origi they're surrounding."

Cassidy, now recognizing the blond, decided to pat her on the head and move on.

"Well that was weird."


	30. Device

While she knew leaving the Diary, capitalizied, with Ginny isn't a safe thing to do.

However, that snake of Slytherin's was going to be a important plot device.


	31. Punch

There was a little 'incident' at the station when they got to the school.

It involved Cassidy seeing Luna getting bullied, punching the bullies in the face, Ron and Harry trying to keep her restrained, an upper class man making a rude comment, Ron letting go and attacking said class man, and Harry shrugging and joining in.

How they got off without punishment was anyone's guess, though Headmaster Dumbledore then make an announcement the following day about anyone caught bullying would be in serious trouble.

They called it a win, even though they had to suffer Hermione's disapproving looks the following week.


	32. Unsure

Breakfast had a brief incident happen.

The Weasley family's new screech owl flapped into the Great Hall with a bright red letter. The letter was dropped in front of Ron, who looked very pale. Cassidy did the first idea that came to mind.

She ripped it in half and ate it.

Everyone near her stared at her the rest of the day.


	33. Test

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

_Derpy Pink or something equally as derpy as that._

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

_To get super famous by doing absolutely nothing what so ever.  
><em>

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

_Managing to collect such a violent hate base. It's larger then Justin Beaver's!_

**54. When it is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, what would his ideal gift be?**

_Hordes of adoring cute fangirls coming to his beck and call._

_Name: Cassidy Reeves_


	34. Mud

Draco gulped loudly as Cassidy finished dealing with Goyle and Crabbe.

"Well Malfoy, I _try _not to head to violence, but in this case you need to know you can't get away with this." She grabbed the blond and choke-slammed him against the wall once.

"Call _anyone that name_ again and I will blow off your manhood and rub salt and alcohol in the wounds."


	35. Control

"I must say Miss Reeves, this quill is a wonder." Lockhart remarked, watching the baby blue quill sign his autograph for him.

Cassidy said nothing, too busy trying not give into her inner pyro and actually sorting of the mail.

"Maybe I was too hasty on judging you about that quiz."

Gritting her teeth, Cassidy forced herself not to reach for the flare gun and fire it once into his skull.


	36. Tardy

"Miss Reeves!" Cassidy flinched.

"If you are late _one more time_, I will assign you detention with Professor Lockhart." Snape snarled, secretly enjoying the horrified look she had because of his threat.


	37. Statistic

Cassidy forced a grin on her face.

Harry tried not to flinch everytime a ghost flew through him.

Ron was looking ill because of the buffet table's rottening food.

Hermione was restraining herself from leaving.

Luna was happily interviewing ghosts.

4 out of 5 knew they wouldn't be attending another Death Day party.


	38. Warning

"Your next mud-" Draco didn't get to finish that sentence as Cassidy cracked her knuckles ominously.

"Want to finish that sentence?" She asked, the overly cheerful tune carrying a threat underneath it.

Draco wisely shook his head no.


	39. Crime

Cassidy cradled her head as she overheard the three's plans to invade Slytherin.

Okay, she'd swore not to mess with the plot, but she was willing to screw things up if it meant she kept the trio from committing, what they probably didn't even realize was, a crime.


	40. Terror

Dobby lifted his hand, ready to save Harry Potter by bashing him in the head with Bludger.

A hoot came from behind him and, terrified, turned to see the monster owl, which is Gilbird, swooping down with it's talons ready to kill.

Screaming, the house elf ran, forgetting his mission in his need to live another day.


	41. Defense

While Dobby wasn't causing trouble, bad luck kicked in and a Bludger flew into Harry's arm regardless.

"Stand back! I'll-" Lockheart didn't get to finish that sentence, as Cassidy hit him in the head with a broom.

"Man has no right trying to give medical help." She defended as several glares fixed on her.


	42. Delay

Cassidy grinned widely, not by choice but more of because her face was kinda stuck.

When no mysterious transformations occured on Halloween, everyone assumed the prankster had graduated. Apparently it just malfunctioned.

"So any ideas on how to fix it?" She inquired the Kaoru twins, who grinned.

"Oh we,_ have a_, pretty good,_ idea how_." They chimed, then gave a look of confusion. "Just what, _are you_?"

She grinned wider, showing off a golden tooth. "I'm the glorious Dr. Teeth, I know Hermione is Kagome, Harry is Matt Miller, and Ron's Luigi. And I'm pretty sure Draco is Yugi Muto."

"We have no idea who they are." They spoke together.


	43. Let Down

"I wouldn't sign up for Dueling Club." Cassidy warned Harry.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well it's being taught by Lockheart and Snape, so..." She trailed off as Harry scowled and threw the paper like it was on fire.


	44. Snatch

Cassidy waded through the floored bathroom, eyeing the Diary as if it'd attack any moment.

"I think I'll steal you for a while, if only so Harry and Ron don't end up in the forest with no way to escape the giant spiders." She declared, and carefully, pocketed the diary.


	45. Ransacked

Looking at the second year dorm, which had been trashed to hell and back, Cassidy scowled darkly.

If it wasn't for the fact it's impossible to hurt a memory, she'd torture that jack off for this.


	46. Sports

"Don't worry Harry." Cassidy said, patting her upset friend.

"Yeah, it's only Quidditch." Hermione added, not noticing Cassidy wince and Harry's frown deepen. She blinked in confusion when the black haired boy stormed off.

"Hermione, someday we need to talk about boys and why you don't insult sports around them."


	47. Silent

Sitting in the hospital wing, a heavy silence hangs over Harry, Cassidy, and Ron.

"Could have been worse." Cassidy says softly. "She'll be awake once the mandrakes are grown, if she'd hadn't been so smart, we'd be at a funeral instead."

Neither Ron or Harry say anything, and Cassidy falls silent again, all of them looking at their petrified friend.


	48. Berserk

The students are furious with their whispers and rumors about the Heir of Slytherin.

They all managed to hold their tongues around the Golden Troop, minus one, fearing for their health.

Draco Malfoy had made a mistake about mentioning it and had ended up with the Hospital Wing with a broken nose, a pulled muscle in both shoulders, and a pair of abused balls.


	49. False

"Hey Ginny, can we talk for a second?" Cassidy asks, a muted smile on her face instead of her normal grin.

The Common Room is fulled with noise and no one paying them any attention. Ginny stares at her for awhile, but nods eventually, and stands up.

"Great!" Throwing her arm across the redhead's shoulders, she leads her out of the loud area. There's only an off silence as they both move down the halls, neither saying nothing.

Which is why it's such a shock when Cassidy's hand suddenly grabs her neck and slams her head into the wall.

Allowing her to fall, the brunette casts a few stunner and, wearing a thick rubber glove, removes the diary from her cloak.

"Now, I need to think of an excuse for what happened, but I have all the time it will take to drag you to Dumbledore to think of one." Cassidy speaks with a false cheerfulness, before picking the younger girl up and walking away.


	50. Liar

Dumbledore is surprised, again, when Cassidy enters with one Ginny Weasley over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She glances at the room, walking forward casually and giving Fawkes and small smile.

Dropping the redhead on the floor, carefully since she doesn't want to break anything, she holds out a gloved hand and drops the diary on the table.

"Would you like to sit down Miss Reeves." He asks, reaching out to pick up the book and look over it.

"I'll stand." She replies, reaching a hand out to gently pet the phoenix.

"Would you like to explain why you're here then?"

"Certainly, you see about a week ago, I noticed that Ginny wasn't looking too good, and starting keeping tabs on her. She seemed to be getting worse and worse. No one, not her brothers and her dorm mates seemed to notice. Today, I noticed her leave while no one was looking and followed her. She when into the second floor bathroom, I wasn't going to follow, but she shouted."

Cassidy paused to take several breaths, Dumbledore offered her some tea.

"Thank you, anyways, I pulled out my wand and rushed in, hoping to get the jump on her attacker. Instead I found her standing where the sinks were only there was a massive hole there instead. She was shouting and screaming, then her voice overlapped and told her to 'Shut up and wither away!' and tried to move to the hole. I hadn't been noticed and shot a bunch of stunners while I could. I checked her over, and found this diary, a quill, a sealed ink pot, and her wand."

She took more breaths, gulping down some more tea, while Dumbledore stared attentively.

"By the time I looked up, the sink was back in place, and I decided to come straight here." She finished off, one hand on the desk as her continued to collect her breath.

"Miss Reeves, one-hundred fifty points to Gryffindor for trying to help a student in need and dealing with a very dangerous situation in a calm manner, and going to who you thought was best equipped to deal with the problem." He said, giving her a deep look she couldn't read.

"It was nothing Professor, there no need to reward me." Cassidy replied, mentally giggling that he bought it, but glad she had managed to think of a way to let the adults deal with the problem.

_'No heroic Harry doing things that adults should do this year either.' _Cassidy mused happily to herself.


	51. Tired

Walking into the dorm, Cassidy closed the door and quietly walked over to her bed.

Undoing the locking charm on her trunk, she opened it and, with a lot of effort, pulled a wrapped object from it. She quickly stood and dropped it onto her mattress, watching it bounce for a brief second.

Cracking her neck, the brunette reached down and grabbed her night clothes before heading to the showers.

After wasting about and hour and a half in the shower, she came out clean, refreshed, and less tired. Dropping her school uniform in the hamper, Cassidy, with a loose grip on her wand, sat on her bed and pulled the curtains shut.

Repressing a loud yawn for fear of waking her dorm mates, she reached out and undid the knot on the weighted fabric, showing it was a simple journal with a padlock.

Pulling the key from her neck, she unlocked it and flipped the pages with one hand and cast Lumos with her other. Cassidy pulled out a ball point pen and started to write, pausing only to turn the page.

When she finished, she only managed to lock the journal and tuck it under the pillow before she passed out from exhaustion.


	52. Unspoken

The incident with Ginny managed to rocket Gryffindor into first place, much to everyone's delight and confusion.

The confusion was because no one could figure who won them, though it was easily forgotten by most of the house.

Cassidy felt no need to bring her actions up, though the looks the Weasleys, and Harry since he lived with them now, gave her a sense of satisfaction.


	53. Pop

Cassidy carefully wrapped the present, the obnoixous bubble gum pink paper crinkling as she folded.

Once she finished, she gave a smirk of satisfaction, Harry would probably be both dismayed and gleeful when he saw the present.


	54. Overslept

Cassidy stirred, twitching as she felt herself return to awareness.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for more then a year." She muttered, feeling pretty crummy. After a few more minutes, she dragged herself up and wadded to the bathroom.

"Maybe a shower will help jumpstart me brain."


	55. Thoughts

Leaning against a wall in Diagon Alley, Cassidy thought as she pretended to people watch.

She had already fiddled around with events to a certain extent that things were starting to slip off the rails. Messing around with anything this year though? Could not only cause everything to fly off the rails, but launch it right up into space too if she didn't play her cards right.

...Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but there could get to the point where events will get out of what little control she managed to have on it though.

Though would it be a bad thing really? Causing things to not proceed as they had originally would be a sign of change, but then more dangers she didn't know of could pop up and threaten her friends.

Cassidy tilted her head a bit and watched the Weasleys, plus Harry, bustle their way through the crowd.

She had to consider what she would do as well though. Her actions in the first year got Dumbledore attention on her, and she had no doubt he would keeping an even closer eye on her after helping Ginny out.

Another thing to consider was what to do with herself. Cassidy was to an extent, a slightly off beat girl with violent tendencies but she was also mentally an adult and probably would not be able to hide that forever.

When Harry turned his head and finally caught sight of her, the brown haired girl smiled at both her friend and her closing thought.

Cassidy Reeves would be herself, while the person she had been would analyze and figure how to proceed if(when) a situation came up.

And hopefully no one will ever catch on.


End file.
